edfandomcom-20200215-history
My Fair Ed
"My Fair Ed" is a season 3 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Edd attempts to re-model his friends with the help of some band aids and broccoli. Plot As if it weren't enough for poor Edd to bear - having to put up with his two best buddies going through his grocery bags with a fine-toothed and critical comb but now their jarring and ill-mannered behavior is churning its way through every flower bed and backyard in the Cul-de-Sac. Ed & Eddy have found a way to spoil just about everyone's day and as one the kids agree that something has to be done about it. Unfortunately for Edd, in their eyes at least he's just the man for the task ... or else! Luckily for Eddy and Ed though, Edd is something of an expert when it comes to table etiquette, it's just a shame that they don't appreciate his good intentions. Edd, however is one step ahead of them this time and with the help of mother's soup and a few strips of sticking plaster he soon has the unruly duo under control ... or so he thinks. Edd is well chuffed, its a joy to see Eddy and Ed have become model citizens, kind, courteous and very helpful ... or are they because it soon becomes apparent that they're not behaving quite as he'd expected, in fact they're actually worse! Poor Edd laments, he shouldn't have meddled with his friends mucky manners but his anxiety soon turns too anger when they confess they've been having him on all along. Edd wants his revenge, its time to bring out the broccoli! Ed and Eddy run away, and Ed devastates Kevin's Bike while running. Better hide from Kevin, Edd! Quotes *'Ed': "If only we had a sack of potatoes." ---- *'Ed': "I say tomato." Eddy: "Yeah? Well I say you're an idiot!" Edd: "Gentlemen please, have you two lost your senses? You could have bruised my bananas!" ---- *'Ed': away from the broccoli 'Stay away fluffy green stalky thing!" ---- *'Rolf': Edd the eggplant in its coffin "Double D Ed-boy look! Shed a tear for the once proud eggplant, its round and supple life trampled by your noodle-headed playfellows." ---- *'Edd': tied in a bow by Kevin and under threat to have his legs tied the same way "Very well then but promise me you'll visit me at the sideshows. I'll be the boy with the pretzel legs - no salt." ---- *'Edd': "Ed, let this be a lesson to you - never ingest the tableware." Rolf: something in a bucket "Rolf wash this. Rolf wash that. Why must Rolf remove the foul from Nano's finery?" ---- *'Jimmy': "I'm getting stretch marks!" ---- *'Rolf': being vigorously scrubbed by Eddy along with Nano's underwear "Rolf was the son of a shepherd, now Rolf is the posterior of a duck." Trivia *There are no scams in this episode. *We learn that Ed and Eddy are scared of broccoli. *Edd referenced Button Yer Ed where he said, "Not the screen door again Ed!", which Ed did the first time in Button Yer Ed. *This is one of only few episodes where Rolf is unhappy about doing his chores. Usually, Rolf is proud of his chores and proud of his relatives who assign him those chores. Another episode where Rolf is not fond of doing his chores is Stop, Look, and Ed. *Here is the list of things Ed and Eddy did to annoy the kids: **Rolf - getting him wet, ruining his eggplants **Jonny - tearing up his kite **Nazz - unknown because she put a bag over her head (and we probably don't need to know) Or maybe Ed or Eddy must've cut Nazz's hair. **Jimmy - tying his hair to his shoes, getting him covered in paint **Kevin - brushing his teeth, wrecking his bike *Running gags: #Ed and Eddy getting scared of the broccoli. #Eddy tricking Ed into running around a tree instead of chasing him. #Edd trying to re-educate Eddy and Ed by pulling bandages off the back of their head when they misbehave. #Ed and Eddy purposefully annoying the neighborhood kids. Gallery File:0904092050-1-.jpg|Ed trying to get Eddy eat the broccoli. File:Eat_the_broccoli_Ed!.JPG|Or vice-versa. Video This clip was provided by FlarpJark on youtube. 5vg9hpRJWBs Category:Episodes Category:Season 3